disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Null of Descent
This towering beast moves with a terrifyingly silent grace as it's murderous red eyes stare coldly at you. NULL OF DESCENT CR 19 XP 76,800 CE Huge Outsider (Darkstalker, Incorporeal) Init +2; Senses darksense, darkvision 60 ft., detect magic; Perception +29 Aura desecrating aura (30 ft.) DEFENSE AC 31, touch 10, flat-footed 29 (+2 Dex, +21 natural, –2 size) hp 346 (21d10+231) Fort +25, Ref +14, Will +19 DR 15/good and silver; Incorporeal Immune cold; SR 27 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Fly 80 ft (Perfect) Melee 2 claws* +33 (3d6+15/19–20 plus 4d6 cold) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks channel energy (8d6, DC 29, 8/day), fear gaze, swift sundering Spell-Like Abilities (CL 16th; concentration +21) Constant—air walk, detect magic, magic fang At will—contagion (DC 19), deeper darkness, greater dispel magic, unholy blight (DC 19), Fire, Wind, or Ice 3/day—confusion (DC 19), haste, hold monster (DC 20), invisibility, quickened unholy blight (DC 19), Mega Fire, Wind or Ice. 1/day—cone of cold (DC 20), finger of death (DC 22), plane shift (DC 22), summon (level 7, 4 greater shadows), Omega Fire, Wind or Ice. STATISTICS Str 35, Dex 14, Con 32, Int 20, Wis 21, Cha 21 Base Atk +21; CMB* +31; CMD 41 Feats Combat Expertise, Command Undead, Greater Sunder, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Critical (claws), Improved Disarm, Improved Sunder, Improved Vital Strike, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (unholy blight), Vital Strike Skills Intimidate +29, Knowledge (arcana) +29, Knowledge (planes) +26, Knowledge (religion) +29, Perception +29, Sense Motive +29, Spellcraft +29, Stealth +26 (+34 in darkness), Swim +33; Racial Modifiers +8 Stealth in dim light and darkness Languages Abyssal, Common, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SPECIAL ABILITIES Evilities Mass Psyche, Gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every creature with the darkstalker subtype within 30 feet. Grudge Time, Gain a +5 bonus to Charisma whenever you are below 25% HP. Death Throes (Su) When a Null of Descent is slain, its body combusts in a flash of white-hot flame. This acts like a fireball that deals 10d6 points of fire damage to all creatures within a 20-foot-radius burst. A DC 20 Reflex save halves this damage. A Null of Descent's gear and treasure are unaffected by this explosion. This save is Constitution-based. Fear Gaze (Su) Cower in fear for 1 round, 30 feet, Will DC 25 negates. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Swift Sundering (Su) A Null of Descent can make a sunder attempt as a swift action with one of its claws. Hide in Plain Sight (Su) A Null of Descent can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as it is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, a Null of Descent can hide it's self from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. It cannot, however, hide in it's own shadow Semi-Corporeal (Su) The Null of Descent is semi-Corporeal and as such still possesses a strength score. Void Body (Su) The Null of Descent takes no penalties on stealth checks due to it's size. Proficient in Dagger, Rifle, Flamethrower, Magnet, usually possesses a +3 Vicious one. Ghost Touch (Su) A Null of Descent grants the Ghost Touch enchantment to any weapon it touches so long as it stays in it's possession. This is granted even if the weapon doesn't have a +1 bonus already and does not grant the weapon a +1 bonus. Martial Techniques A Null of Descent Can use the technique Curse" with a DC of 29 3 times per day and Darkness Breath" with a DC of 31 as well as Strike" each usable once per day. ECOLOGY Environment any (Negative Energy Plane) Organization solitary, pair, or gang (3–4) Treasure standard Null of Descent are the most powerful of the Darkstalkers. Standing tall and terrifying, they command powerful necromantic abilities that they utilize to destroy their foes. Occasionally they are known to also wield gigantic Flamethrowers or Rifles to hunt their enemies down. Though Null of Descent are few and far between, when one is discovered it seems that few ever return to tell about it.